OTVK Vol II:The Blood Jewels
by Samyo
Summary: Complete. They survived the ordeal, they survived the night, but how much longer can they survive now? Chp 12 is up.
1. Queen of the Nile

**Story:** OTVK Vol. II: The Blood Jewels

**Author:** Samyo

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Angst

**Rating:** PG-15, though it may go up.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; I have nothing, so you would get nothing even if you tried to sue me.

**Warning:** In order to read this fic, you really need to read Of the Vanishing Kind, which is under the R rated section. For reasons beyond me, this story is told a lot like the Kill Bill movies. They are very confusing starting out, but more confusing if you don't read them in order.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was like wildfire, which is the only way to describe it. The feeling was almost beyond words, though luckily very few had experienced it. When Count Dracula was done with her, he let her body slump to the floor, and licked his blood stained lips.

"You Evanidus women never change, though I know you will be my end. Natasha told me that one named after the great conqueror would finally kill me, and that you all would run to the gates of St. Peters." He fixed her hair, and search for the jewels that should have been around her neck.

"I like you, my dear; too bad she said you would also die in the process." Fog suddenly came in, and Dracula disappeared. Alejandra was no longer in the dream realm; she was now in the realm that occurred before purgatory.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Its dark, it's cold; maybe Dracula was right. Am I already dead?

Someone is singing, I can barely hear them.

Mama, its mama.

_"Go to sleep, don't you cry._

_The birds will sing, and the Nile will rise._

_Close your eyes, dream a good dream._

_My beautiful princess, Queen of the Nile."_

I run toward her, but her voice just gets fainter. I scream for her, but she won't come.

_"Never forget, that'll I'll always love you._

_My beautiful princess, queen of the Nile."_

I fall to my knees, I can't go on.

"You can't die, you can't," keeps running through my head. Its right, I can't.

I feel a shock going through my body; I can't explain. It's like when you have certain dreams, and when you wake up you feel that you fell onto the bed.

It's hard to breathe, though I should be used to it already. I can finally talk, but I scream instead.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why didn't you analyze the blood first; this wouldn't have happened." Skinner had a fever, a very bad fever. The poison was a mixture of rattlesnake venom and sedatives; he was lucky to still be alive.

"We have to keep the fever down; it's high enough to cause brain damage." Mina put a wet cloth over Skinner's forehead while she said this, while at the same time she was trying to dodge glares from Jekyll.

"She's dead…" murmured Skinner. For hours, he had been doing this. The fever was causing him to hallucinate, sometimes causing him to be violent. At times, he had to be held down.

It was morning on the Nautilus, a morning that many thought would never come. During the night, it had been decided not to go to England, but just sail around the Atlantic Ocean for now. There was a chance that Gray had allies in the British Isles; the league couldn't take that chance.

Sawyer was still sleeping, a restless sleep at that. His dreams were of the recent nightmares, but Jekyll's sleeping pills kept him from waking up. John and Fogg were also sleeping, though their slumbers weren't as troublesome.

Mina and Jekyll had been up all night, and it was showing. Though Mina was a vampire, she still needed to rest somewhat. It had been days since she had fed, which added to her weakness. Both were irritable, especially Jekyll. Hyde was getting irritable, too, and was not afraid to show it.

_"Let me out, damn it! Or at least get some sleep. I haven't been this spent since that rampage in Paris. Take a nap, take a nap with Mina."_

"Shut up," hissed Jekyll under his breath. He had not the temper for his perverted other half, though this didn't stop Mina from a brief smile. Jekyll saw this, and blushed with embarrassment.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, honestly. I've been around you enough to understand that Hyde is a bastard, and that you sometimes have to give him a good screaming or two." Mina was trying to comfort him, but was also trying to get closer. She loved him, and she knew that he loved her, but things had gone down hill.

_"She's spent time with us, alright; including the hours after dark."_

Both nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard Alejandra's scream, and ran to her room. She had gone into shock; she was clenching her neck. Mina tried to get her to lie back down, but she couldn't.

"I…I can't…breathe." Tears were running down her face, for each breath felt like a sledge hammer was being rammed into her. Mina felt her forehead, and felt a fever coming.

"Jekyll, she has a fever." Jekyll felt her forehead, and shook his head.

"Alex, you need to stay awake. We'll try the best that we can to keep the fever down, but with your condition it's…" A look from Mina made him stop.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I remember when I first had feelings for her; I was spying on her before she went to bed. This was different from when I used to spy on Mina; Alex knew that I was in the room. With her gift, she sees me, and can sense me without looking. It's funny, when I would spy on her she would seem like no one was there.

I felt like I didn't exist, but I so wanted to when I was there. I would sit on her bed, or stand in a corner, and just watch her.

It was hard, for sometimes I just wanted to touch her. I wanted to have conversations with her, maybe even a relationship.

Before she would go to bed, she would brush her hair with an old brush. Her mangled hair would almost seem tamed, with the blond and red highlights seeming to blend it her brunette head.

Then, she would open a worn out tin can, and look at old family pictures. She would smile at some, though mostly a blank expression would come over her. She would put them away, then she would take a ruby necklace out of the tin. In the lamplight, they looked like drips of blood, though they were still uniquely beautiful. She never put the necklace on, though I bet that they would look good on her.

She cries in her sleep, I know this because sometimes I would stay around longer. They aren't sobs that you can hear clear across the room, but I see the tears. I always want to go over and wake her up, tell her that everything will be alright; but I can't.

I felt like a ghost, but I also felt undying love for her. Someday, I knew I would make a move, and I prayed that she might have the same feelings for me.

Before I would leave, I would lean over her, and try to gather the courage to touch her hair. But at the last moment, I would slink away, and close the door softly behind me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This last part is part of a thing where Skinner talks about his romance with Alex, making the story more like Kill Bill in a twisted way. Please review, whether you like it or not.


	2. No Longer a Ghost

Dude, I like, read the graphic novel, and it so kicked ass! They should of made the movie more like it, but whatever. I'm now like, addicted to it. I must read vol. 2!

Please review, even if you hate this. I know it is confusing, I think it is confusing, and I know the series sucks. You have my permission to flame me; in fact, I encourage it.

* * *

"Captain, what the hell happened?" The Nautilus had stopped at an island to pick up Broad Arrow Jack, Nemo's first mate. A dear friend of his was sick; but had died during the night. He was no longer needed there, but he was needed on the Nautilus.

"Dorian Gray is alive; they tried to stop him." While walking, Jack could see a body covered in a sheet through an open door; someone had died.

"Who died? Was it one of ours?" He hoped it wasn't Sawyer or Skinner, for there would be hell to pay if it was one of them; like there wasn't some already.

"Agent Joe Harper, American Secret Service. I still debating whether or not to telegram Washington, but I still yet to interrogate Sawyer." They were both on the bridge now, a man called Sai-Hee was at the wheel.

"Interrogate? You make him seem like a prisoner." He would have said more, but the narrowing of Nemo's eyes was a sign to go no further.

* * *

He was in a tub full of ice; hard, cold ice. He shivered to the point that his invisible teeth rattled, yet his brain was boiling. Someone was always leaning over, whether it was Jekyll or Mina. They would speak to him, but to him they were always saying the same thing: she's dead.

If only he knew that she was alive, alive and awake.

* * *

One night, we talked. It started out the usual way; me watching with her doing her routine. Something was different, I could sense it.

I could see it in her eyes; she was screaming it. She wanted to say something, but she wouldn't. I would see her open her mouth, but then she would turn away and blush. I had strength, finally; I prayed that I would say the right thing. She was holding the necklace, I decided to ask about that.

"Why don't you ever wear them?" She didn't seem shocked at all, but I could see the weight immediately lifted off her shoulders.

"The blood jewels, an old family heirloom. My mother had them before me." She showed a sad smile, I sat down next to her on the bed.

"She must have looked good in them if she looked anything like you." I was about to slap myself; that was an awful pick-up line.

"I never saw her wear them; the curse must have been too much I guess." I could sense an annoyance, like she didn't want to go further.

"There used to be more jewels on it, there even use to be a pair of earrings that went with them." She was getting uncomfortable; she stared down at her hands. There were holes in her gloves, holes big enough to see some of the bite scars. I was such an idiot; the necklace reminded her of her mother who was dead.

"I sorry," I finally blurted out.

"About what?" She had a puzzled look on her face.

"About making the comment of your mother, I know it hurts to remember those…"

"It's fine, really it is. I got over it along time ago; talking about my parents' deaths." She smiled while putting the necklace away.

"My parents died when I was young, too. My dad went nuts one day and shot my mum, then shot himself. I was only six." I didn't like talking about it, but I felt like I had to tell her."

"My mother died when I was four, I must have been six when Papa died."

"I thought he rode a twister and was never seen again." I felt like I hit a chord; she went silent. I knew I blew my chances, I went too far.

"The Widow killed him; I saw it all happen. I remember running towards him, but then Crazy Dan grabbed me and took me away. The rumor started when a few days later, some train robbers saw him, or what they thought was him, riding the biggest twister Kansas ever saw. It's funny, a week before he died, I rode one with him. Now, that one was his biggest. I remember him holding me tight, and him yelling in my ear, 'Do you want to live forever?" I saw a tear go down her cheek; I took her hand.

"It was like hell, inside the twister; I thought I was surely gonna die. The rocks, the dirt felt like knives cutting my skin. But the pain went away as soon as we got to the outside of the cyclone. I swear to God, you could see all the way to the ocean." By this time, I was holding her.

I was no longer a ghost; I was known and recognized.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Ocean Eyes

Shaun of the Dead is the most awesome zombie movie; I shall write a fic in the near future. I have finished the prequel so I have absolutely no excuse to put this off any longer.

* * *

Sawyer was awake; he had a bad dream. Alice was dead, her blood oozing over the portrait that was also bleeding. Ray was in the foreground, laughing. It was too real, too much. Sawyer was soaked in sweat, breathing heavily. He reached for the container of pills; sleep came back to him with no effort.

* * *

"Can you talk without feeling more pain?" Nemo asked Alejandra. He had been summoned by Mina about an hour after she had woken woke. John didn't know enough and Sawyer and Skinner weren't in the position to talk, he was also very curious. Alejandra shook her head, and asked a simple question. 

"Are you the league?" She felt like a hammer was shoved into her lungs for it took so much effort.

"Yes, you need not fear us."

"Who said I was…" She started gagging, Mina stayed by her side to give support. Jekyll came with a glass of water, hoping it would help. Alejandra drank it hungrily, as if she hadn't had a sip of it in weeks.

"What is your name?"

"Alex."

"Alex McLaughlin by chance, the famed outlaw?" She showed a brief smile as Jekyll asked this.

"Retired. Known as," she gagged again, "Alejandra the Great."

"I have heard of you; they say that no poison can touch you except of that of your maker." She nodded, she knew she could trust these people. This must have been Captain Nemo, the Indian as Rodney would put it.

"Must have been venom on knives…rattlesnake." She coughed up blood; Jekyll motioned for them to leave.

* * *

Broad Arrow Jack was on his way to the bridge when he ran into John. He didn't like him; he didn't like those who lied about their pasts. 

"Mr. Erway you like to be called these days, Burrow?" John stalled in step, and turned to face Jack.

"What the hell you want?"

"Nothing, William. I only to let you know that the League doesn't like traitors or liars." A smile went across Jack's face.

"What makes you think I one of those."

"William, your reputation precedes you; surprised the league doesn't know it. Surprised that they know about your misfortune down under. No if you'll excuse me, I must go to the bridge." Burrows still stood still, for this could compromise everything.

* * *

I loved her, but I could never tell her. I could flirt and hope she would understand my advances, but what good would that do. She didn't deserve me, an invisible thief. I loved her still, even if I could never get intimate because of her condition. 

It had been a few months since she joined our party; we were on the deck of the ship. We started talking, what else we could do. I made a stupid joke about the weather, couldn't remember it for the life of me. Probably made me look like a bliming idiot, but it made her laugh. Her smile could make a sober man drunk, but for a drunk like me, it could make me sober. I didn't drink as much since I met her, since just her smile could ease my pain; going to the bottom of an empty bottle didn't work anymore.

I drink to hide pain, to kill memories. On the streets, bars were my salvation, the only glimpse of light in the gloomy London underworld. In the morning, I would either wake up on a street corner or in a barmaid's company. When I became invisible, there was a break, but the realization of possibly never seeing the color of my eyes was too much to keep me sober for long.

Alejandra eyes were a deep blue, almost gray. They were an ocean, no, almost a stormy sea. I could always see pain; I wanted to make it go away. I almost screwed up my chances one day, chances of getting even closer.

"You never answered my question about the necklace." She turned to the ocean as if she didn't hear, but I knew otherwise.

"I don't remember the question." She was avoiding the question; I was such an idiot for asking. I tried again, for I already lost as much as I could already.

"You never forget; answer it." I broke her shield.

"I have worn them, just don't anymore."

"Why?"

"I could sense the blood in them; my mother wore them during all her crimes. I can hear them, I can hear them all. The ones who died, ones who can't go over." She went inside, for it was about to rain. I followed her to her room, she had locked the door.

"Alex," I said while trying to open the door, "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, I'm a fool; open the door."

"You're not a fool; I want to be alone right now." She was always alone, alone in her mind. She wanted someone; I wished to be that someone. I picked the lock.

"About time." She knew I would pick the lock, cunning one she is.

"I am the Gentleman Thief." I went over to her; I held her. Alex is a tough one, the toughest are always the most vulnerable.

"I'm sorry," she said as she nuzzled into my neck, "thought you wouldn't understand."

We both lived in a world that didn't understand us; I restrained myself from planting a kiss upon her forehead. There would be another time; this just wasn't it.

* * *

Please review. 


	4. Unfaithful

This could be the last time I update before turning fifteen. I am torn on whether I should see Elektra or Phantom of the Opera for my birthday. I get to go to a Notre Dame hockey game tonight (last time I saw them, they went against some Canadian college and totally kicked ass). I haven't updated in a while because I literally about two hours ago finished my last final (it was finals week, but it is over now). I will probably update a couple more times this weekend, for it is a three day weekend, which is good (Monday is Martin Luther King, Jr. Day). Oh, and thanks for those who have reviewed the OTVK series thus far.

**About Changing Fate:** I must do this, so no one kill me. The future League contained the Aviator, Sky Captain…the Reporter, Polly (Sky Captain's girlfriend)…the Inventor, Dax (tech dude from Sky Captain)…the Detective, Dick Tracy…the Vampire, Mina Harker…and you'll know the rest if you read it, for those are what I call original characters. There are more, but I was too lazy to write more characters in (I wrote it in less than an hour, like all my other crap that people say isn't but I do or else I'll get cocky and………………….).

**Note to Self:** Writing in parentheses will drive self crazy. Also, readers get v. pissed if author keeps babbling like a drunk and doesn't get to the story. Also don't like it when author is humorous when serious angst and possible addiction to sleeping pills is going on in story. Must shut self up or reader will read one of Lady Norbert's fics that are actually good right now. Without further ado…..

* * *

She was sleeping now; it didn't hurt for her to breathe anymore. Mina noticed this as she sat at a desk in the infirmary, taking a much needed rest. She would sometimes have to go over to Alejandra to make sure she was still alive, for her breaths were so smooth and small.

"This is just the eye of the storm," she thought to herself, "more is yet to come." Once things calmed down, she would have to face Jekyll; she would have to tell the league about Quartermain.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Mina was suffocating in the League, she had to leave. Anywhere would be better than the League; it wasn't even a league anymore. Sawyer and Skinner had left, Fogg and Erway didn't exactly make up for them. That wasn't what was suffocating her; Sawyer was.

When he left, she was secretly relieved. She didn't have to worry anymore about breaking up their affair; she wouldn't have to lie to Jekyll anymore. Instead, more guilt overcame her. She knew Sawyer left because of the death of his friend Becky, but she somehow made herself believe that it was her fault. After Quartermain had died, she and Nemo shared leadership of the league, but no one could fill Quartermain's shoes.

It was apparent after his funeral that they were already falling apart; it seemed like yesterday that she saw his body being lowered into the ground.

"I need to breathe," she replied while packing her travel trunk.

"What should I tell them?" Jekyll stood only a few feet ; she didn't want to leave him.

"Tell them I have a friend who is sick and that I must care for her." She loved him, she honestly did, but he was still a member of the league she wanted to leave forever.

"You aren't coming back." Jekyll had seen right through her, she didn't know how to reply.

"Don't be silly, of course I'm coming back. I married you, why would I leave you." She went over to him, but he walked further away. She couldn't read his emotions at all, but could see the blood in his veins being pumped harder and harder.

_"Even your wife doesn't want you anymore,"_ Hyde wickedly teased.

"Then when are you coming back?" Hyde was still laughing; Jekyll had to resist letting him out.

"In a few months at the most." She wanted to cry, for she indeed didn't plan to return.

* * *

"Mina, go get some sleep, you get tired as it is in the daytime; you'll probably dose off anyway so why not do it in bed," Jekyll said as he was checking Alejandra's vitals.

"Maybe I should, before things get worse…." She didn't finish; Jekyll ran over when he saw her slump in her chair.

* * *

Sawyer woke up again, trying to avoid the temptation of taking some more pills. His body didn't need more sleep; he would die if he got more sleep. He felt that he had slept for years, long enough for all of this to be a bad dream.

"Maybe this is all it is," he thought to himself, "maybe it was just a dream. I never left the league, Becky and them all are still alive." He didn't go on, for his blood stained clothes from the previous night still laid on the floor.

* * *

I found out that she loved me too when we were in Bangkok; the place where I made a decision that almost killed. A doctor there said that he had a cure for invisibility, a cure that would lead to freedom. I made a deal with Sawyer and the league about me ever getting cured. I could leave when I wanted; try to have a normal life.

Griffin went crazy when he was invisible, I witnessed it myself. It turned out that he faked his death, that he had even been sought after by Morearty. But I was the one who was persuaded; what a fool I was. I wished he had died, for he defected to the Martian side during what they called the War of the Worlds. The League thought I had defected, for they had no clue that he was still alive. Almost got killed by Hyde, but luckily Griffin got in his way and got his brains smeared on the wall.

I have horrid luck, I decided long ago. I was the one who got burned to a crisp in Mongolia, I was the one who almost got beaten to death by Hyde.

Though it made me crazy at times, for not seeing your reflection in years in awhile can do that, it was slowly killing me. I once asked Jekyll about it, but he thinks it is more about the drinking that is killing me. I drink because it numbs the pain, physical pain. The less I drink, the more it hurts. Once Sawyer placed a bet that I couldn't stop drinking for a week; I took him up on that bet. Five days in, I couldn't even get out of bed because the pain was so bad. Jekyll had to give me morphine so I could at least walk again. That was when I was proven right; it was killing me.

Though drinking and Mongolia didn't help, I was being eaten away by my curse. We'll never know if it was doing the same to Griffin, that maybe he defected so he could get cured. Mina and Jekyll tried to cure me, but nothing ever worked. I was desperate, for this doctor in Bangkok could actually cure me.

It was simple; he gave me an injection and told me to stay away from all alcohol for a few weeks. Easier said then done, but I would do anything to be visible, let alone not die. I didn't tell them about it, I didn't even tell Alex. She could sense it, but she didn't say anything. Sawyer began to suspect something when I refused a free drink, but then I told him that I was feeling under the weather. The last part was true; I didn't feel well.

It was hard to explain, I felt fine, and then I felt like hell. I decided to go to bed, maybe tell Alex. I never made it to bed, passed out on the way there. I don't remember anything, just remember waking up and Alex was with me.

She was mad at me, the last thing I needed. And to think, that someday I wanted to tell her my feelings about her.

"What he hell happened?" I was going to ask about if she liked the way I looked, but that would just fuel the fire.

"You passed out on the stairs, then you got really sick. I thought you would remember some of it, you were awake during some of it. You mainly just coughed up blood and kept saying you were sorry. That's when we knew about what you had done." She didn't seem angry, just seemed hurt.

"I was going to tell you, you have to believe me."

"You almost died, I hope you know that. I can't even remember how many times in the last couple of weeks I thought I was gonna lose…" She stopped; it was obvious; she had feelings for me, too. I put my head in her lap; I knew I was going to pass out again, so at least I would be close to her.

"It's going to take more than that to lose me…"

* * *

Lame ending, but I want to finish it. It's Saturday right now. Please review anyway. 


	5. Alice's Deception

I'm fifteen today, I'm sick, we're sort of snowed in. It sucks having a birthday in January, but hopefully the roads will be good enough tomorrow to see Elektra. I don't care if they say it sucks; stuff blowing up equals pretty fire. This chapter may be lame, but I am freakin bored. I don't know if it is a good decision, but I am going to mostly explain Alice in this chapter.

* * *

She was out of the country, but still within his reach. She didn't know why she betrayed Gray; she was acting on instinct.

"That ex-American agent, that is why," she thought to herself. Though he was intelligent and had much common sense, he was still naive and too trust worthy. She had never been to the center of the earth, she never had feelings for Sawyer, Alice Hastings wasn't even her name. Her name was Catherine Moriarty, daughter of the Napoleon of Crime.

Every since her father's apparent death, she had been seeking for revenge. She was never close to him, though he would occasionally ask her for help in one of his schemes. At Switzerland, she helped him fake his death and kill Detective Sherlock Holmes, her father's biggest nemesis. Though they never found Holmes' body, they trusted that Campacion Bond's man had taken care of the job.

"The boulders…cause an avalanche," still echoed in her head. She remembered the avalanche, but never saw Holmes' body among the rubble. It didn't matter anymore, with Holmes dead or not, her father, Professor James Moriarty, was dead. She had seen the body, for during the whole body in Mongolia, like the coward she was, she was hiding in the fortress. She remembered seeing him running across the ice, then seeing him tumult to the ground.

"Sawyer killed him…he was the reason." She ran as fast as she could to his body, but it was too late. The bullet had hit his heart perfectly and fatally; he was already dead. She remembered the invisible Sanderson Reed putting his invisible hand on her shoulder, ushering her to the stolen exploration pod.

"We will avenge your father's death together, my Empress of Crime."

"You could have been an actor, you were such a brilliant liar." Sanderson had taken advantage of her, making her heart colder. Maybe it was for the best; she could never be with an invisible man. Further more, she could be with no one, though for a second, she wanted to be with the American Agent.

* * *

"There is no need to kill them, I'm getting the portrait back anyway." In a few minutes she would have to leave in order to meet Sawyer, Gray was in a fury. "I don't get it why you're so furious, you knew that they would do this."

"My dear Catherine, you and your father are so alike in the worst ways. Neither of you could read between the lines, none of you could fully comprehend the need to end old grudges."

"My father, maybe, but I can definitely read between the lines. I don't see why you have to take such drastic measures for something so small and insignificant." About this time, Jack the Ripper came in, putting his portable surgical kit on the table.

"Jack, I trust that you can read between the lines. Catherine, I don't believe you two have been introduced properly."

"You don't have to worry, his reputation proceeds him." Catherine knew about Jack all too well, Gray was a monster for using him. The London underworld of crime was still feeling the effects of his crimes, even her father thought that he was a monster that needed to be put down.

"Gray," Jack said with his demonic voice, "you are lucky that I agree to these circumstances, but who could possibly refuse the idea of dealing with an invisible specimen." Catherine wanted to vomit and run as Jack looked at her, smiling more wickedly than the devil probably did.

"Well, Jack, I hope that you will not disappoint me."

* * *

"I did it for the best, Gray has become a monster." She never gave over the portrait too Gray, she sold it to a merchant heading for Russia. She herself was heading toward Belgium, her mother's birthplace, her personal sanctuary.

"I hope that Gray was only bluffing." She knew that Gray wasn't, but she still prayed that they all were still alive, that Jack never knew the pleasure of dealing with an invisible specimen.

* * *

I had a nightmare of fire, though I think I was only seeing memories. My lungs were filled with smoke and scorched; I wanted to pass out from the smell of my own burning flesh. But I can't help but think that I saw Sawyer's Alice there, running through the fortress. Every time I see her, even before I met her. I don't know, the drinking must have gone to my head.

* * *

Please review. 


	6. Meeting in Tibet

It's February, the month that is frickin cold and has Valentines Day; isn't that just special? I got Sky Captain and the world of Tomorrow on DVD and it is awesome! Elektra was okay, though I got into a fight with this one guy over it. Lets just say that Flight of the Phoenix, LXG, and possibly Catwoman(though I haven't seen it) are better than it. I don't think it sucks; Mission to Mars is an awful movie (and I had to see it in a theater).

* * *

Her fever had gotten worse, though she wasn't yet delusional. At the moment, Alejandra was the only one in the room; Mina and Jekyll were outside in the hall. She was in a feverish sleep; yet they stayed out in the hall.

* * *

It's cold, no, it's freezing. I'm back in Tibet; I can feel the money in my pocket.

Morearty was suppose to be here by now, why isn't he here?

I have to get the invisibility serum, it will set me free.

"Never can trust those Brits, especially the ones who have an ego on them, eh?" I don't know who he is; all I know is he's wanted, wanted for crime. All of the countries have sent their scum to do their dirty work; doing dirty work in exchange for repentance and freedom.

I should have never of let them catch me…

This is a dream, a stupid dream from the past. I must be getting worse, there's no other explanation.

"Hey, didn't you meet with Morearty himself a mere month ago?" the man asks. I did, I hated it, though it wasn't an inconvenience. I could easily tell what made him tick, what lines that should never be crossed. He told me of his plan for the league; at that moment, I could even sense his mistake.

"Maybe I did, he's probably dead."

"What makes you say that."

"Like you said, he had an ego on him, an ego that will get him killed." This wasn't the only part of the deal; the dead invisible man must die again.

* * *

"Sawyer, time to wake up. Sawyer!" Burrows said this as he knocked on Sawyer's door. It was four o'clock in the afternoon; he didn't blame Sawyer for still sleeping. No one could blame him for the events of the previous night.

"Just a minute," he heard from the other side of the door. Soon afterwards, he heard a crash.

"Sawyer, you okay in there?"  
"Just forgot to turn on the lights; ran into a chair." Burrows couldn't help but smile at this, it reminded him of the teenage son he once had; once. Sawyer eventually emerged from the room, looking as if he had paid a visit to the Inferno way too many times.

"Man, I could eat anything."

* * *

I was in bed for a couple more days still, still can't believe that I took that phony antidote. Well, it wasn't exactly phony; it did work. It still kind of works; it doesn't hurt anymore.

She stayed by me the whole time, whenever I woke up, she would be right there. She was sort of the Angel of Mercy, which is somewhat ironic, considering her past. At that point, I was still in disbelief that it didn't work. You think that the antidote would have, at least, worked for a second. A couple months after we buried Quartermain, Mina and Jekyll had come up with what they thought was the antidote. I don't remember it, but they said that I got completely visible for a second. They should have given me more, so what if I started to cough up blood like a person with consumption.

"Alex," I asked, "did I by chance, um…"

"Yes," she simply answered. She was looking at something, a magazine from America.

"Well, how did I look?" Thought that was a stupid question for a second, but she became very sensitive, though why wouldn't she be. She cared about me, I know she did, how else would she act.

"You had blue eyes, almost sky blue. You were awake, though out of your head." She showed a brief smile; Alex should smile more often in my opinion. "That was the first thing you asked, 'What color are my eyes?' I could tell that you had red hair, already knew you had a huge nose." Why the nose, why do people always notice the stuff that's been there the whole time? I remembered the fire in Mongolia, wanted to know how bad the scars were. Seriously, I really wanted to know if they made me completely hideous or not.

"How bad were the scars?" That one expression went over her face, she didn't even have to speak.

"I've seen worse; you still looked handsome. You never told me that you had a tattoo." First, she was trying to change the subject. Second, yes, I did have a tattoo. When I was in the army, which I myself can barely believe, I got it with a few of my mates.

"How bad were the scars, Alex?"

"When you're a little bit better, I'm gonna get you something that will help minimize scarring."

"Will it kill me, too?"

"Only if you're allergic to cocoa butter."

* * *

Sorry that it took me so long to update. **Please review.**


	7. Curse of the Blood Jewels

This is the revised version of this chapter; forgot to write Skinner's part. If you have already read this chapter, skip down to the last part.

* * *

"How many times has this happened?"

"Henry, it isn't a big deal..."

"You passed out, Mina, and that would be what I would consider a big deal." Mina didn't want to talk about it, fearing that it could expose the affairs.

"Maybe you're right, maybe it's just because I'm tired; you did say that I looked tired before passing out." Her mind was pleading him to stop it, to just leave her alone.

"That isn't the point; I know that you've be lying to me. I know about you and Sawyer." She thought he was bluffing, for how could he know?

* * *

They were on a mission in London, trying to defeat the evil Doctor Fu Manchu. They had all split up to find him; they were still a league back then. Nemo had ordered Hyde to create a diversion; manslaughter was the diversion.

After the filthy work was done, after the carnage was over, the weary Jekyll was returning to the Nautilus.

"_Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it, Henry."_

"Why should I have, thought you enjoyed it enough for the both of us." He was tired, he just wanted to sleep, or at least be with Mina.

"Mina, Mina; that's all you think of anymore."

"She's my wife, or is it suddenly a crime to care for one's wife?"

"_I would be watching for her, seems like she and the American are getting a little too close to each other." _Jekyll had always feared this, for he knew that feelings hadn't changed at all between Mina and Sawyer.

"_I smell Mina's scent; there's another with her."_

"Who else is with her?" He thought that she was in trouble; God, what if she was?

"_See for yourself, they're only around the corner in the alleyway."_ Hyde let out a laugh after this, making Jekyll feel more uncomfortable.

That's where Jekyll first saw them; Sawyer was all over her. Though he was only twenty feet away, the embrace was too deep for them to notice him. Jekyll was boiling over with rage; Hyde was having a field day.

"_Well, well; turns out Mina is quite the tart. Surprised Sawyer isn't screwing her right there and now."_

"Shut the hell up," Jekyll screamed in his mind. They were all right; he could never keep a woman.

"What, did you want to screw her in an alleyway first?"

* * *

"How long did you know?" Mona didn't want to fight him, for she knew already that she was going to lose him.

"I saw Sawyer and you in the alleyway." Mina remembered it too well; she wanted to kick herself for having no regrets about it. She enjoyed it, she even made the first move. I t was her greatest fault, not being able to settle for one man.

* * *

"Captain, may I have a word with you for a second?" Broad Arrow Jack had been meaning to talk to the captain ever since he boarded the Nautilus earlier that morning. He wanted to know if Nemo knew about who John really was.

"Yes, of course, but we must do it while walking."

"Do you trust Erway?"

"Yes, he has proved his loyalties many a time." Nemo had a sense where this conversation was going; his real identity.

"I ran into an old friend from Austrailia, told me the most interesting thing. There's a man currently on the run from the British Empire, William Burrows."

"Yes, I've heard; such an a unfortunate incident."

"I know you know who John really is. Captain, he could be trying to trick us. There's been League members before who have betrayed us. The others don't even suspect..."

"Jack, this is not the time or place, for there are more pressing matters at this time." Nemo wanted Jack to quit on the subject, but Jack was never known for being a quitter.

"So you are gonna let him trick us all into believing that he's something he's not?"

"I'm no one; I see everything, and I see that Burrows is not a threat at the moment."

* * *

I was still bed ridden or a few more days; wasn't too bad with Alex there with me. Sawyer and Joe had gone ahead to Hong Kong to do a job, so it was just me and her. I so wished I could pull something, seduce her possibly. Sadly, it was completely out of the question.

1. There is a reason why I am called "gentlemen thief."

2. The feelings for each other were already out in the open.

3. Her condition makes intimate contact deadly.

Even if she was cured, I later learned, I could still never kiss her. She had a curse on her; never saw that one coming.

I remembered asking her about the necklace, how she never told me the real reason why she never wears it.

"Why don't you ever wear the necklace?" I asked.

"I answered that awhile back." I had to get her to open up, force her out of her shell.

"Why don't you wear it?" She looked at the ground, like she was full of shame. God, she must have stolen it, and maybe she killed the owner of it.

"It use to be diamonds, you know, the normal kind. Clear, sparkly, normal. It belonged to my ancestor, Princess Natasha Evanidus."

"You're royalty?" Always wanted to be with a princess, though this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

"She was a Transylvania Gypsy princess, not exactly one of those you find in fairytales. The necklace was given to her by Count Dracula, Son of the Dragon." I didn't want to believe it, but he was the one who bit Mina.

"Though he was married to another, he loved her anyway, and she loved him back. Her family, however, didn't approve. They said she would bring disaster to us, end our bloodline. She didn't care, for Dracula to her was everything. The necklace symbolized their everlasting love for each other, you see."

"But why are the diamonds red?"

"She could see death, just like me, and foresaw Dracula's death at the hands of the Turks. She told him to flee Transylvania, in hopes that he could be spared."

"But death always gets it way, sooner or later." I remember her saying this once, when we asked why she didn't try to prevent it most of the time. Her visions of death are just another curse, another misfortune in her life.

"Dracula was murdered, and Natasha was expecting."

"You mean, your not..."

"When he made the deal with the devil, to become a vampire, he decided to change her into one also. By then, the child had been born and sent away, for it was decided that it was a child born of witchcraft. To this day, even if the curse was broken, none of the surviving families would have anything to do with the living descendants."

"Who are the living descendants besides you?"

"My sister Kaya, she is the only other descendant." She went silent for a few moments, and I did, too, for she was literally of the vanishing kind as of this moment.

"Natasha became vampiric, and Dracula reigned with terror. All opposition was silenced by death, Transylvania became hell on earth. Her brother was the leader of a rebellion against Dracula, a rebellion who promised to destroy Dracula and all who associated with him. He vowed to kill Dracula and end the suffering of his people, and with that, he vowed to kill his own sister. She was captured while trying to escape to the sea, for she had foresaw her own death. Within hours, they had cut off her head, and so began the demise of my family."

"They didn't kill her, did they? Thought that only a stake to the heart could do the trick."

"Decapitation is also another way to kill a vampire. Anyway, Dracula was furious. He ordered the execution of the entire rebellion, along with the whole Evanidus family. No one was spared, not even the women and children. The unwanted child and Natasha's brother were the only living survivors. He took the child and fled to the sea, and that was when the curse was cast." She stopped again, looking like she was about ready to leave.

"Alex, tell me what the curse was."

"He said that no one of Evanidus blood and of his own would ever see the gates of St. Peter. He felt that Natasha was one of the ones who betrayed him, so he also cursed the lovers of female descendants with the same curse. You understand don't you? Even if I was cured, even if my venom no longer killed, I could never feel your embrace. No one deserves that fate, and soon no more will."

"But why are they red?"

"When Natasha was executed, she wore the diamonds. My mother use to tell me that the diamonds drank her blood, forcing them to go red. She also said that when the curse would end, the jewels would return the blood to the earth, and again become diamonds." She left the room after that, and I heard her muffled sobs. She was of the cursed kind, of the vanishing kind.

* * *

Please reveiw. 


	8. True Intentions

I have finally gotten my brain working again, after watching Underworld, Indiana Jones, drawing some stuff, and eating a chocolate bunny. This is another Catherine Moriarty chapter, and it will be the last one. I'm saving her story for vol. 3.

* * *

Her train was minutes away from her mother's birthplace, a small village that nobody thought of. She was sleeping, but would always wake up after a few minutes. This was her flaw; not being able to deny the fact that people will die because of her.

* * *

They were in Gray's library, recording her father's message; it would hopefully be the last thing the League would ever hear.

"Ready, Professor?" She never addressed him as father, he didn't deserve to be called father. "Recording..."

Every time he said a word, she wanted to scream out, "run." As he got closer to the end, she knew that lives were drawing to an end. At the same time, however, she grew prouder. He would change the world, make it better, make it so no one would be left behind. Everyone would be equal, no one would be higher than another. Though the cost of human life during the war would be dreadful, a Eden for humanity and prosperity would arise from the ashes.

"Bon voyage..." She turned it off, and imagined the Nautilus exploding.

"You shame me, Catherine."

"What?" This wasn't what happened next; her mind was screaming, trying to wake her up.

"Being infatuated with the American, and betraying your father's allies because you are a coward." The mood of his voice was dark, evil; it reminded her of Jack.

"You weren't suppose to die, that wasn't my fault."

"Of course it was, my little angel," he smirked. He was coming towards her, she crept towards the door.

"Don't you dare call me that!" He only called her that when he was drunk, drunk and violent.

"You let my organization go into shambles, you hired Cocheta to kill Reed, just because he broke your little, ungrateful heart."

"He deserved to die..."

"According to who? If it was the architect of our universe, I'd understand, but to me, I think it was because you couldn't stand getting what you wanted." He was mad, and had no clue about what happened between her and Reed.

"The invisibility formula made him mad, mad like a rabid dog. It wasn't him anymore. Sanderson would never hurt me like he did, on purpose or not."

"I called what he did discipline."

" He beat me, he threw me out onto the streets!" She started to hurt herself, another attempt to wake herself up.

"You murdered him in cold blood; surprised you don't feel more guilty for that than what happened tonight..."

* * *

She woke up with a bang, startled by the train whistle. She was home, no more fears could plague her. While exiting the train, she noticed a man in a dark overcoat. If only she knew that it was one of Gray's associates, if only she knew that Jack the Ripper wasn't finished yet...

* * *

She was desperate for help, he needed to be stopped. He was turning into the original invisible man; mad and homicidal. She loved him, she honestly helped him, but he needed to be stopped. It wasn't him anymore; it was someone else. This woman could help her, she had to help her.

"Can you get rid of him?" They met at a café, out in the open; no funny business.

"I'm not a contract killer." The woman sipped her coffee, not looking up at Catherine.

"I know that the American government wants you to kill the invisible man, and they never were specific."

"Only because they know of only one. Even if I killed Reed, they would still know that he isn't the one they want." Catherine needed to get rid of him, he was a threat to her, besides everyone else.

"Please, he'll hurt more people if you don't." The woman still didn't look up.

"Cocheta, I beg of you, you must."

"No, I don't."

"I know you don't like to kill for money, but he will hurt people if you don't, and you'll have to carry the guilt for the rest of your life." Catherine knew that Alejandra was like her, always racked by guilt from being responsible for death.

"Give me the full payment, and give me a deadline." Catherine's heart broke further, for her mad lover would die soon, die at the hands of Cocheta Alejandra Evanidus McLaughlin.

* * *

In a week or two, I was pretty much back to normal. Sawyer still occasionally gave me the "stupid bastard" look, but I deserved it, through and through. Joe was indifferent, just trying to live through the day, for our types of adventures weren't his usual cup of tea. Alex, proud to say, was deathly in love with me. Well, maybe not deathly in love with me, but I know she liked me. I could see it in her eyes, the sparkles of love.

As soon as I thought I was better, I started having nightmares. I stopped sleeping so I wouldn't have them; so much for that. I started going back to my old habits, like watching Alex. Things were different, of course, this time around. I knew that she knew that I was there, and she let it known.

"Still can't sleep, or do you just live to watch people's pre-sleeping rituals." At first, I thought she was annoyed, but I heard her laughing. I placed her hand in mine, carelessly yet thoughtful.

"I'm having nightmares, scare the hell out of me." She suddenly seemed concerned, an gave me close interest.

"Want to sleep in here tonight?" God, my dreams were coming true, but remember the list of reasons why I can't subside my desire for her.

"What about Joe and Sawyer?" Didn't really give a damn about them; they know fair and well I can't get comfy with her.

"Tell them that you were sleep walking," she said with a smirk. I did really want to stay in there with her, but I didn't feel like risking it. Go ahead and think that I'm a heartless bastard, but I did it for the best of us. We can never get close; never. Doing this would make it harder to ignore the urge.

"Can I just stay her awhile, just talk?"

"Sure." I got up next to her on the bed, and that's what we did.

"Why did you become invisible?" Shit, damn it; you get the point. This wasn't what I wanted to talk about, but she did have every right to ask me. I knew so much about her, she deserved to know a little something about me.

"Thought it would give a boom to my work." She gave me the look, what more could I say.

"Yeah, and the blood jewels are a natural wonder..." I interrupted her by throwing a pillow at her. She got the pillow and started hitting me with it.

"You asked." She was really hitting me with that thing, clobbering me with each strike. I finally got on top of her, pinning her to the bed. It sounds wrong, but it was quite innocence. I had pants on, since she can sort of see me and all. I looked in her eyes, and for a second, they weren't sad. Ocean eyes, beautiful ocean eyes. Ran my hands through her hair; her eyes went sad again.

"Tell me the real reason." I sat up on the bed and felt her hand on my shoulder. Didn't want to tell, didn't want to. Sawyer didn't know, not even sure if it was in M's file.

"Ana, because of Ana." Ana was my wife; hard to believe I had a wife. They killed her, because I stole something. They killed her, and she was carrying my child.

"She's dead."

"Yes." Couldn't look at her, didn't want her to feel sorry for me.

"You did it to get revenge, didn't even think about it boosting your work." She said it all softly, quietly, gently. Others would say it in a way that would make me look like a monster, but she knew the other side, the dark side. She was a murderer herself, among other things.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I put my head on her shoulder, let her hold me.

"Since when did you have to ask..."

* * *

Ahh, that feels better now. Never realized how much watching Monty Python helps cure writer's block. Thanks a lot for helping me; none of you helped me. If this sucks, blame yourself. 


	9. Rude Awakening

Hey, I'm back. Didn't feel like updating, for 1. This story sucks, well, to me it sucks 2. I just didn't feel like it, so there. Like, maybe it's the depression from not being able to see Sin City. I got my homework done, watched Underworld, and watch some Monty Python Flying Circus, so I think I am ready to continue.

* * *

Back in the alley, he was back in the alley.

She was laying near the wall; Jack leaned over her.

"Get the hell away from her!" Skinner screamed.

Two men pinned him against the opposite wall.

Jack turned around, it wasn't Jack; it was Dorian Gray.

* * *

Skinner fell out of bed, and curled up where he fell. What the hell had happened? He didn't know where he was, didn't know how long he'd been out. He looked at his stomach, and as he looked, pain hit him like a sledge hammer. There were bloody bandages everywhere; on his shoulder, on his chest, on his leg; he couldn't look at it any longer. He had no clothes; he tore a sheet of the bed and wrapped it around him.

"Alex..." He had to find her, but she could be anywhere. Where was Sawyer and Joe, they could be anywhere, too. Skinner was in too much of a shock to realize that he was in the infirmary of the Nautilus.

He tried to stand up, but he would just fall down again.

"Got to stand up," he murmured to himself, "got to get Alex away from Jack." He finally pulled himself up, and slowly started to walk. Each step caused pain to vibrate up his legs; too much, too quickly.

He barely reached the doorway, and stopped. He leaned against it, and closed his invisible eyes.

"Come on, Skinner," he thought, "you have to keep going, you have to save her."

"Skinner, you need to get back to bed!" Jekyll tried to usher him back, but he wouldn't go.

"Alex, where's Alex?"

"You need to get back to bed."

"Let me see her, please, just let me see her." He stopped as they at least got him to sit in a chair.

"You need to rest, your bodies been through a lot, you'll go into further shock if you don't."

"He's gonna hurt her, I have to stop him." Mina came in, her eyes puffy and red.

"Skinner, you're safe, she's safe." Mina felt his forehead. "His fever is getting worse again, we need to put him back in the tub."

"No, no, no..." He tried to push Jekyll away, he wanted to save her.

"Skinner, you fever isn't letting you think right; you have to let us help you."

"Let me see her!"

"Mina, get some of the crew to restrain him!" There were two crew members already there, frightened by Skinner's yells.

"You two," Jekyll ordered, "help me get him to the ice tub."

* * *

Burrows watched Sawyer as he ate; it was like the boy hadn't eaten for weeks. Sawyer never once looked up from his plate, though could feel Burrows's gaze. Sawyer had never felt more hungry in his life; he felt awful.

"I don't deserve this," he thought again, "I should have died instead."

Sawyer was startled when Broad Arrow Jack came in, for he knew who would follow.

"The Captain will be here in a few minutes; you're not gonna be able to protect him, Erway." Special emphasize was put on the last word, causing Burrows to go uneasy.

"He knows my secret," He thought, and noticed how Jack was enjoying his torture.

"How am I suppose to protect him; I know only as much as Nemo when it comes to what actually happened."

Jack looked at Sawyer, still eating.

"If I were you, boy, I wouldn't even think about lying."

"Why the hell would I lie!" Sawyer stood up, causing his chair to tip over. "This wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was; you lead them into a situation that you knew was a danger."

"What, so do you think I killed Joe? Do you think that I stabbed Alex and Skinner? Do you think I shot Skinner while he was most likely trying to protect Alex?"

"Sawyer, that's enough..."

"Do you think I raped her while forcing Skinner to watch..."

"I said that's enough!" Burrows stood between them, ready to intervene.

"Gray did that, not me! I know I should have died, too, but this wasn't my fault." Sawuer walked out of the kitchen, but was suddenly in front of Nemo.

* * *

We were in a garden in Alexandria, she loves Alexandria. There, she's happy as I ever see her. The dry climate is good for her lungs, good for her in general. Perfect time to take a picture, I figured.

Joe had bought a camera and was going crazy with it. Taking pictures of everything, trying to get us to stay still for a picture. Alex can't stay still for a picture even if she wanted to, so he never got a picture of her, though someone did, eventually.

There was a secret to it; make her laugh and do it so fast that she can't react. I think I took around five good pictures of her. My favorite was the one I took of her in the garden, right under a blossom tree. She was smiling and looked like an angel; I made Joe give me that picture.

We were talking about stuff, normal stuff.

"For God's sake, take that damn leather jacket off."

"Why," I said, "thought you fancied it."

"Fine, but don't expect me to cry over you when you die of heatstroke." That's when I took it; perfect.

"Can't believe you're taking pictures for Joe."

"No, this is for me." Jesus, I thought that I really screwed up with that line.

"Why would you want my picture?"

"The same reason why you carry around picture of your family; to remember you." In the same tin box where she stored the blood jewels, she had photos of her family, both dead and living.

"To remember is for dead people, try something else."

"Maybe because...I love you." The smile went away.

"We can never be together, you know that, even if I was..."

"I don't care..."

"Yes you do, stop lying to me." She was heading back inside, I couldn't let her think that.

"Why the hell do you think I'm lying?" She stopped, and stared right at me.

"Men want something they can touch; if they can't, they get it somewhere else."

"Alex, I would never do that."

"Yes, you would. I was a whore, I know what its like. Being with me, you'll go crazy, mad even."

"How could I, you're what's keeping me sane. I love you, nothing you say is gonna change that." She wasn't sure on whether or not to believe me; she was like a wounded pup. I grabbed and held her hand. "Trust me."

"I don 't know if I can." She let go; it was like an arrow through the heart.

* * *

Please review or I'll kick your ass. 


	10. First Kiss, Sort Of

This is a re-written version of this chapter, for the original version bugged me.

* * *

Sawyer stared into the clock behind Nemo, watching the minute hand slowly move, watching the hour hand barely move. Fogg was in the corner, put in charge of recording the so-called interrogation. Broad Arrow Jack was amused by the whole thing; Burrows was anything but. Sawyer hated it; it was too much like the interrogation room at Secret Service Headquarters.

* * *

"Sawyer, I am removing you from this case."

"But Mr. Director..."

"No buts, this case is obviously to personal for you. I am handing this over to Special Agents Smith and Meyers." It had gotten too personal for Sawyer, trying to find the ones that murdered Becky. Though at first, he wanted to blow their brains out, he some how came to understand that they must be brought to justice; he didn't think that way anymore.

"Do you actually think they can handle it? For God's sake, they're barely fresh out of the academy. They have no experience; we are talking about former Moriarty loyalists, you know?"

"Agent Sawyer, I am perfectly aware of that, and if it wasn't made clear, they will only be investigating the Rebecca Thatcher murder."

"But you removed me from the whole case..."

"Because I don't want this agency to turn into the FBI, slaying criminals without even giving them a chance of trial. Agent Sawyer, you are definitely one of the finest agents to walk through my office, and you aren't even at your peak; I will not let you ruin your career before it even really starts. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the President."

* * *

"So," Nemo began, "what exactly happened?" Sawyer didn't answer; he had no clue where to begin. He looked down at the table, staring at its old scratches.

* * *

It's cold, yet I'm burning up.

Breathe in, breathe out.

The woman, she says I have a fever.

Breathe in, breathe out.

I've seen her before, in a vision.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Years ago, when Jack was striking again.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Something happened to Rodney.

Breathe out...

No, not again.

Breathe out...

Help me, somebody help me...

* * *

Everyone has their first kiss. Well, Alex wasn't exactly my first one, but you get the idea. Now, I know what you're thinking; I didn't kiss her on the lips, for we both know how fatal that can be. It happened on her birthday, in an inn in Belgium.

"Close you eyes," I told her.

"Why?" She was laughing, probably because it was so ridiculous; it was ridiculous.

"It's a surprise." I saw them in the window of a store; the most beautiful black gloves. I have no clue what the hell te fabric was, but the were beautiful. There was some sort of design on them, some of it was see through, but they were perfect for covering up her scars.

"Okay, now you can open them." I held them out in front of me; you should of seen her eyes fly wide open.

"Rodney,." she said while taking them from me, "they're beautiful. Thank you; how did you...?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Sawyer saw me looking at them, and I should go ahead and buy them for her since I still hadn't found a gift for her.

They were lovely on her, but more importantly, she loved them. She stood up and started to model them for me. It was quite the combination; fancy black gloves and a nightgown.

"Well," she asked, "how do I look?"

"Let me get a closer look." She came closer and I grabbed her.

"Rodney, you such a..."she tried to say while laughing.

"What am I?" I started tickling her, making her laugh harder. Then, I stopped. It was a moment, one of those moments. I looked at her; I think she knew what I was about to do.

"We can't..." She stopped when I kissed her shoulder. I could sense her tensing up, but then she just relaxed. I looked into her eyes; they begged me to do more. I kissed up and down her neck, I kissed her ear, then I broke away again. I wanted to go for the gold; the lips. I was only a bit away when we heard Sawyer retiring to his room with some lass.

Not only was the moment ruined, but I forgot to lock the door. Sawyer was piss drunk and thought that our room was his. So he came barging in with her.

"Wrong room I guess." They started laughing; I was gonna kill him in the morning. Alex was annoyed, too, but kept looking at the girl, as if she had seen her before. Even after they left, she was still trying to remember. She must of, for she had that look on her face, but it was the "I figured it out but it's bad look."

"Alex, you okay?" It seemed to jolt her, but she didn't answer. She crawled into bed; didn't even look at me.

* * *

Okay, in the revision process, I ended up deleting stuff; damn online writing! So, what do you want to find out about the interrogation? Put it in a review, and if you reviewed the crappy version, put it in an e-mail. Oh, and I won't update till someone reviews, so if no one ever reviews...the series will be cancelled. 


	11. Never the Same

Ali, an Arab by birth, was perfectly content with his job on the Nautilus. I security guard, a body guard, and a sailor. He stood at the door, ordered to make sure that no one would enter. Though he knew he shouldn't, he listened to what he could hear through the door; American was hard enough to understand, nevertheless through a door.

* * *

"Please, help me, please…" someone sobbed. He could hear her, he had to go to her.

"Help me, please…"

"Alex, where are you?" he called back.

It was too dark, he couldn't see anything.

"Help me, he loves it when they scream…"

"Alex, tell me where you are."

"HE LOVES IT WHEN THEY SCREAM!"

* * *

Skinner woke up, his head throbbed. Jekyll must of sedated him, or Mina. He couldn't remember, he couldn't remember…

"Oh my God..."

* * *

I want to leave, though I know it isn't my time.

I wonder if they forgot about, maybe they wanted me to die.

The doctor with red hair was Jekyll, the woman was Mina….

I'm floating, I can touch the ceiling.

Mina would want me to die, and I can understand.

I am a descendant of her sire, a child of the devil, though being related to a saint is what makes me neutral.

I'm floating towards heaven; now I know this is a dream.

I'm condemned to a garden, a garden of purgatory.

At least, I think it is a garden.

* * *

"She's coming back; can we take her out now?"

"No, her fever is still too high."

"Rodney…" Her eyes rolled back into her head, her body shook violently; she was having a fit.

* * *

I wanted to kill Gray, like you all don't know what I am talking about. When he took her prisoner, when she became his slave to all of his whims. I didn't just blame him, I also blamed her.

I know I'm a bastard, a heartless cold bastard for blaming her, but she could of left. I know she could of, but yet she stayed. There, she was beaten, tortured, raped, injected with venom, then the process repeated itself.

When we were back in Alexandria, I'll admit, it was hard to look at her. I felt betrayed, and though it wasn't true, I thought she allowed it to happen. I came up with wild thoughts of that it was all staged; the bruises, everything a fabrication. She must of fell for him, had a wild affair, and staged it all to make her look like a victim. I've heard of it happening, though it usually involved rich women escaping a beating form their jealous husbands.

"I would never do that." It surprised me, not that she had woken up, but that she read my thoughts."

"I thought you said you hated to read the thoughts of the ones who loved you…"

"You never did." I was lost for words, how could she say something like that?

"Alex, why did you say that…"

"Then its true, you never loved me. I was just the stupid American girl who was foolish enough to fall for the man who she could never see his face."

"Alex!"

"Get out…just go." Sawyer had come, must of heard the commotion. She was crying, I tried to say something.

"Alex, I'm sorry, I love you…"

"Maybe you should leave…" Sawyer tried to pull me out of the room, but it didn't work.

"You know I love you, don't you dare say that I don't."

"Then go, just go…"

It was never the same after that; I could never make her smile, make her laugh. She never came at night, and if I tried to get into the room, she locked it in a way that I couldn't even break. It was like this until we had to face Gray, again.

* * *

Might not make sense, but who cares at this point. 


	12. Promise Kept

Yeah, it's the final chapter, yeah! But wait, there is so much Samyo needs to explain (bad author, bad!). Okay, here is the deal. I'm sick of this series, but don't you worry. I will next start working on the Confessions of Agent Thomas Sawyer, American Secret Service. After that, I will start writing Star Crossed Lovers, a sequel to the OTVK series. However, there is a hunch. People have to review this last chapter, and I need to decide which famous literary characters and Wild West outlaws to use. Translation: I NEED YOUR INPUT!

* * *

**Special Thanks:** The few people who reviewed.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Like I own anything.

* * *

"Henry, do you think it's possible?" 

"I don't know, Mina, anything is at this point."

* * *

It had been a full week since the ordeal, yet it was still fresh in everybody's mind. The British government had somehow caught wind of the ordeal and had ordered the League's immediate return. From there, Alejandra and Skinner were transferred to a military hospital. 

For Sawyer, after the information he disclosed during Nemo's interrogation, was handed over to the British government to prevent detainment from the American government. However, both parties were deeply unsettled by the facts that Gray was still alive, and that Jack the Ripper, or a possible Jack the Ripper, was on his pay roll. A deal was struck, that in return for evidence of Gray's demise, Sawyer would be pardoned for his treason and reinstated.

Agent Joseph's Harper body was immediately sent back to America, with Agent Sawyer as his escort.

* * *

"Rodney, do you think I'm really cured?" Skinner stood by the window, staying silent for a moment. 

"I hope so…" Alejandra smiled; it seemed ages since she last smiled.

"Rodney?"

"Yes, love?"

"What happens now?" He walked to her bed and took a seat by her.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

* * *

"You got off lucky, I hope you know that." Broad Arrow Jack thought he was let off to easy, but he had no power in the situation. There were bigger fish to fry, as the saying goes. 

"Yes, and thanks for reminding me." Sawyer wouldn't go as far as calling it luck, just understanding. Though, after Joe's funeral, he didn't think the League would understand anymore.

"Alice, I need to find Alice…"

* * *

"Nemo, what will become of the girl?" 

"That has yet to be decided, though I personally would like to keep her around."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Mina didn't like her at all, now that she knew who Alejandra really was.

"She is gifted, and we could use someone with her gifts."

"No we don't," Mina thought to herself, for she now knew why she recognized her. Alejandra was a descendant of Dracula; the dark prince, the son of the devil, but most of all, the one who made her a monster.

* * *

She came to me, the night before we stole the portrait. She came and laid beside me, I held her like I could never hold her again.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course," I said, "I could never stop loving you."

I fell asleep, but was awoken when she had a vision. It was violent, she said that we would die. I tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

"He's gonna kill you," she kept saying, "he's gonna kill you."

"I 'm not going to die, I promise."

**THE END**


End file.
